LOST
by YorkshirePudding345
Summary: CH9 UP! The KND have been decomissioned expect Wally by Cree as part of her plan. The members of the KND have been scattered around the world with no memory of who they were before. Wally meets Katherine and join together to try and find the KND
1. Diaster UH OH!

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter One

Disaster…………UH OH!

YAY! This is my first fan fix! And I am excited! I have always had an interest in writing. PLEASE READ PLEASE! I bet you will love it, In fact I'm sure you will love it! If you don't like it, simple don't read.

Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abigail were all in sector v watching the _Watership Down_, with Nigel in the middle of the couch, Hoagie to his right, Abigail next to Hoagie, Kuki to the left of Nigel and Wally sitting next to her. They were all at the part where the song _Bright Eyes_ (Art Garfunkel) came on.

_(A/N You don't have to read the lyrics if you don't want to)_

_Is it a kind of dream?_

_Flooding out on the tide_

_Following the river of death down stream_

_Or is it a Dream?_

_There's far blood on the Horizon_

_A strange glow in the sky _

_And nobody seems to know where it goes_

_And what does it mean_

_Is it a dream? _

_**Chorus**_

_Bright Eyes_

_Burning like fire _

_Bright eyes _

_How can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burnt so brightly _

_Suddenly burn so pale_

_Bright Eyes_

_Is it a kind of shadow?_

_Reaching into the night_

_Wandering over the hills unseen_

_Or is it a dream?_

_There's a high wind in the trees_

_A cold sound in the air_

_And nobody ever knows when you go_

_And where do you start _

_Into the dark_

_Back to chorus x2_

_(A/N I listened to the song Bright Eyes and wrote down the lyrics, websites I check for lyrics are normally wrong, you may have noticed)_

Nigel didn't feel upset at all, Hoagie was munching on the popcorn slowly, Abigail had water in her eyes, Kuki was in tears holding Wally so tightly and Wally, who was getting squished by Kuki, did feel upset deep down inside him.

After the Bright Eyes song finished, all the operatives felt less upset and continued to watch the film. As Nigel, Hoagie and Abigail kept watching the film; Kuki turned to Wally and smiled at him, Wally tried to afford eye contact with her, he just looked down on the floor and couldn't help smiling.

"This is a sad movie" Kuki said smiling

"It is" Wally replied knowing he had to agree

"It makes me cry" Kuki said

"Don't worry Kuki" Wally relied softly "After all it's just a movie"

"Yeah I guess your right" Kuki said smiling moving closer to Wally

Wally blushed, but he liked it. But he didn't want to show it, so moved slightly away from her.

But Kuki just drew closer to him; she put her arms around him and started to hug him tight. Wally started to blush madly, he looked at the others, they weren't paying attention to them, they were to busy glued to the television, which was lucky really.

"Um…Wally" Kuki said in a whisper "There's something well I need to ask you"

Why was Kuki whispering to him, was it something she needed to tell him in secret? Who knows Wally just sat there, maybe she's going to tell him what he always wanted to hear "I love you" But he just sat there and listened.

"Yes Kuki" Wally said with his stomach going all funny

"Well…..If we….oh" Kuki replied "I don't quite know how to put this"

"Don't be shy" Wally said smoothly "Think of whatever you are going to ask, and the words will come" hoping of what Kuki was going to say.

"When we…….You know get decommissioned…will you…..will you still remember me?" Kuki asked shyly

Wally's hopes went down, but he still blushed at what she was asking.

"Yes….I will" Wally replied to the question "I would never forget you"

Kuki looked at him with shock; Wally would never answer that way before to her. Kuki thought, maybe she could tell him just now about she feels about him. She thought, would it be the right time, how would he react to it? But it didn't matter so she decided to tell him how she felt.

"Um…Wally" Kuki began to say "I……I lo…lo-"

But she was interrupted by a loud bang on the wall. All five operatives turned with fears in their faces. They all looked, a figure came in, and it was Fanny (A.K.A Numbuh 86) with Numbuh 92 behind her.

"Sector-V" Fanny announced "You five are scheduled to be decommissioned"

"What!" Nigel cried with anger "We are not thirteen years old, remember Fanny this happened last time and we proved our innocence"

"Oh this happened last time and we proved our innocence" Fanny mimicked pushing her chest.

As she did this, she started to fall apart. It was no longer Fanny standing there; it was a tall figure, a teenager who was wearing a B.R.A who they hoped they wouldn't see again.

"Holy cow, its Cree!" Abigail cried

"Yeah wearing a Bra" Hoagie laughed

"Shut up!" Cree shouted "its Battle Ready Armour!"

"Whatever" Wally cried with his Australian accent

"AHH!" Cree shouted "Chad come and help me"

Numbuh 92 did the same as what Cree did in her Fanny disguise, pressed against his chest, and there stood another teenager, who had recently left the Kids Next Door. He was known as Numbuh 274 in the Kids Next Door, it was Chad.

"Disaster…….UH OH!" Chad cried with his sarcastic joke

"Shut up Chad!" Cree snapped at him

"Boy that was even crappier than my jokes" Hoagie said laughing

"Shut up!" Chad shouted

"What do you want you cruddy teenagers?" Wally asked shouting angrily at them

Cree drew into her pockets and drew out a toy like gun from her pocket. She aimed it at the Kids Next Door.

"You" Cree said with a snarl, she fired and a blue ray came out.

Wally ducked out of the way, but the others didn't and it hit them, leaving them trapped around a force field ball. They were banging on the ball with fears in their faces. Wally gasped and he looked at Kuki with fear in her face.

"You let them go!" Wally shouted at them

"Pah!" Cree spat she turned to Chad "Get midget for me, I'll see you in the Kids next Door moonbase" she exited out of the hole with the others in the force field ball.

Chad then turned to Wally and grinned at him. Wally backed away from him.

"It's no good backing" Chad laughed evil fully

"You get lost or else" Wally cried uneasily

"Or else what you SQUIRT!" Chad cried with laughter

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SQUIRT!" Wally shouted at him, jumping in the air and hitting Chad hard on the head. He hit him so hard, that he knocked Chad out leaving him to fall to the ground. Wally than ran to the smashed up hole hoping to safe his friends. But it was too late; the pink ship had taken of to the sky heading towards the moonbase. Wally needed to act fast, he needed to get a ship and chase after Cree.

Wally went into the vehicle room, he went in and he saw lots, M.O.S.Q.U.T.T.E.O.E, R.O.L.L.O.R.S.K.AT.E.S, M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E and many others. But he needed one that could travel in space. Wally thought, of course the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R that's the one. But the only trouble was he doesn't know how to fly it, normally Hoagie does all the driving. But he had no choice, flying or no flying he had to go and rescue his friends. So he went next door and got his orange and green spacesuit, he put it on quickly and he went in the S.P.A.C.E.C.H.A.S.E.R. He then sat in Hoagies sit and started the engine. The S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R took off into the sky, heading for the moonbase. The chase was on.

End of Chapter One

There my first chapter finished yes! Just a bit of note. I hope this doesn't spoil this for people who haven't seen it. But in the Wallace and Gromit movie when Gromit turns on the radio in the van it plays the song _Bright Eyes, _well the song is dead rabbits and well the film is about….well RABBITS!

Any please please please! Review


	2. NOOOOOOOOOO!

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Teammates

Chapter Two

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Second Chapter up! YAYYYY! I am so excited please read please! Oh by the way thank you for the reviews I loved reading them!

Wally found it hard to control the controls of the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R, if only Hoagie was here with him, then it would be a lot easier. But he tried; he saw some buttons, red, green, orange and a purple button. He kept his hands on the steering wheel, keeping his eyes on the road (or should I say the sky) He went up and up and up and up, into deep space. He was in with the stars, and he could see the moon, and he could see the Kids Next Door moonbase.

But that wasn't what he was looking for; he was looking for the pink spaceship in the space sky. He looked towards the Kids Next Door moonbase, he flinched his eyes to get a better look. He could see a speck of pink in the space sky, which looked like specks of orange coming out of it. That was her, but he needed to stop it somehow. Maybe one of the buttons he saw might work. But he looked at the green one. It reminded him of Kuki, as that was her favourite colour. He missed her even though she was only in front of him; this proves how much he misses her. But he pushed it and it got out some missiles being ready to fire. Then he looked at some more buttons, he then pushed the red button. The missiles then realized into the air aiming for the pink spaceship.

(A/N: If Wally hit the ship not only Cree be eliminated but the others will too, but they are in the force field ball so it won't affect them)

As the missiles headed towards the pink ship, Cree dodged them at the very last second

"Crud!" Wally shouted out loud as the missiles missed them

But it didn't stop there, looks like Cree has other plans. A group of missiles came from the pink ship. It was aiming for Wally, heading towards him. Wally with gritted his teeth, he needed to act fast. He grabbed the steering wheel and turned it, causing the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R. to turn affording the missiles. They went passed him. Wally turned and blew a raspberry at the missiles.

"Hah!" Wally laughed at the missiles "You missed me"

But he wasn't laughing for long; the missiles turned and started to follow Wally. Wally gasped.

"There homing missiles" Wally screamed to himself as he turned to the steering wheel and trying to steer.

The missiles drew closer to Wally, with his teeth gritted; he needed to think of a way to stop the missiles. But they kept coming closer and closer. Wally turned and gasped. "This is it" he thought to himself, he's going to die and he will never ever tell Kuki his long deep secret. The missiles came to the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R, and the missiles exploded. But the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R was unharmed. Wally then opened his eyes. He's not dead, why? He realized there was a force field ball around the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R Wally looked in front of him, his hand was pushing the orange button. He smiled with relieve.

"Shows you what orange can do" Wally said cheerfully

He kept his hand on the steering wheel, but he looked at the purple button, he wandered what the button did, he wandered if he should press it. But he did, but nothing really happened. What did the purple button do? But he saw the pink ship in the air. It didn't seem to be firing missiles at him. It was close enough to be able to see Wally. Cree didn't really pay attention to him. Wally went to one of the windows and poked his head out of the window. But as he did this the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R wasn't there. Wally thought he was floating in mid air, but now he realised. The S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R was invincible. No wonder why Cree wasn't firing at him, she couldn't see him.

Wally put his head back in the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R and went to the steering wheel. He grabbed it and started driving. He's near the moonbase, he is hoping to safe his friend's from the old cow Cree. He got to the moonbase and he landed on the moon.

He got out of the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R and went in the moonbase. There he saw lots of kids, Numbuh 81, Numbuh 66 and lots more. But that wasn't who he was looking for though. He walked along. There were lots of automatic doors, and every time he went passed on they would open. As they opened, Wally would look in to see if his friends were there. He did this until he got to the decommissioning room. When that opened, he could see all his friends sitting in the decommissioning seat, and he could see Cree disguised as Fanny. Kuki who on one of the seats saw Wally at the door. She started to smile relieved someone was coming to rescue them, but then suddenly the plunger came down in their faces, it was sucking their memory.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wally screamed as he saw what was happening.

Cree was just laughing away. Wally's rage started to go up. The decommissioning stopped; the other four operatives passed out and fell on the floor.

"At last!" Cree cried out loud but then she turned to Wally and her mouth hung open "I knew Chad couldn't do it, and you are meant to be dead!"

"What have you DONE!" Wally shouted walking towards her and pulling on by her Bra.

Cree just said nothing, she just whistled. Then Numbuh 12 (the traitor in S.L.U.M.B.E.R) came in. She was carrying a big empty bag with her. She went to the four passed out operatives, and started to put them in the bag. Wally gasped.

"What on Earth!" Wally cried letting go of Cree and trying to get Numbuh 12, but Cree stopped him. She pulled him by the hair, Wally's eyes started to water with the pain. Cree pulled him so Wally and Cree were face to face.

"Where do you think your going?" Cree said snarling "It's your turn to be decommissioned"

"Before you decommission me" Wally said "Tell me your plan"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt telling you" Cree said "After all you won't remember"

Wally started to listen to the plan.

"Well if you must know" Cree began saying "I came to your crappy treehouse disguised as Fanny, if I decommissioned all of you, you wouldn't remember the Kids Next Door"

"Yeah I know that" Wally spat "Tell me why Numbuh 12 was putting them in the bag"

"Well if we put them in different places from their previous lives" Cree said "They wouldn't remember the Kids Next Door, or know the friends they used to know, or even not remember who they were, but the chances of that one are a million to one"

"You stupid cow!" Wally shouted at her "Oh by the way, thanks for telling me your plan" Wally pushed Cree of him, and punched her, making her hit the wall, Cree didn't move, she had her eyes closed, she was knocked out.

Wally knew the others were going back to Earth, so he went out to the S.P.A.C.E.A.C.H.A.S.E.R, and he got in. He started it, he was heading back to earth. But he thought about Kuki, would she forget about him? How long would it be before they would meet again? Oh God he loved her, but he couldn't bare not seeing her. But she needed rescuing, and so did the other three operatives. He would need to convince they were part of a secret organisation, but that's not going to be easy to tell. He got down to Earth and he landed in Sector –V.

Wally went outside and sat down on the street. He was upset; he could feel tears coming to his eyes. He was lost, Nigel was lost, Hoagie was lost, Abigail was lost and even Kuki was lost, they were all separated. He could feel the tears coming down his cheeks now. He sat there thinking about Kuki. He wondered if he ever was going to confess to her, or even kiss her. The more he thought about her the more he cried.

Wally was just sitting there when someone tripped over him. It was a girl, who was dressed in a black t-shirt and wearing black trousers, she also wore white trainers on. She had her black hair tied up in a pineapple sort of style. She wore a necklace and lots of bracelets. She wore a lot of mascara and blusher; this made her look like a witch. She turned to Wally and gritted her teeth and she had cross eyebrows

"Hey watch where you are going you stupid idiot!" the girl shouted at him.

End of Chapter Two

Finished chapter two! I have been having fun on Saturday; it was Guy Fawkes night (A.K.A Bonfire night) Lots of fireworks YAYYY!

Sorry please give reviews!


	3. Hi i'm Katherine

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter Three

Hi I am Katherine

Chapter three up…… My favourite number you know. Please read, it would make me happy:-) Thank you Jewel-Gurl73, alien34 and Riobella for the review luv you lots, anyway here is the story!

"Excuse me miss" Wally began saying "But you ran into me you twit!"

"Well you shouldn't sit on the path like that!" the girl shouted "You can hurt someone specially me!"

"Who died and made you Queen!" Wally cried angrily clinching his fists ready to punch her

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked standing up as she was the Queen of England

"I don't know, and I don't care you stupid-" Wally said but interrupted by a big bang.

Wally turned fiercely so did the girl, who had a worried look on her face. The bang made a big hole on the path, which landed inches where Wally was sitting. The girl was looking in the sky with a worried, she gasped.

"It's him" the girl cried "He never gives up!"

Wally also looked at the sky; he could see a black figure with a cape swaying in the wind. He was floating in the air, he wore a hat and you can see a pair if green eyes gleaming at the kids.

"Who the heck is he? Wally asked but he didn't get an answer, the girl just grabbed him by the sleeve and in seconds they both started running.

The figure started to chase them, floating in the air. He reached into his pocket and grabbed some sort of whip. He raised it, he started to whip it on the ground and it made a really big hole on it.

"Holy crud!" Wally cried as he started to puff by his running "Who is that?"

"It's the Masked Kitten" the girl replied

"The Masked Kitten" Wally said in a tone as he was being sarcastic.

"Yes he's been after me!" the girl cried "I don't know what for though!"

The Masked Kitten began to raise his whip, his gleaming green eyes looked at the kids. He then realized his whip; just missing the children he left another hole in the ground, inches away from the kids.

"Crud that is some whip!" Wally cried as they turned the corner of the street "What did he do, suddenly put bricks in that thing"

"No I don't think so" the girl said

Wally was to sad to reply, he started to go quiet, and his eyes started to fill with water, but he tried his best to hold it, the girl turned to him and looked at him.

"Hey are you o.k.?" the girl asked

The Masked Kitten once again raised his whip, he gleamed at the kids. He realized his whip, he hit the ground in front of the kids, and it made a massive hole and both of the kids fell in, they screamed as they went down.

Wally and the girl landed with a thump, hurting their butts. They both looked up and they saw the Masked Kitten. He landed and looked at the kids with his gleaming eyes. He began to raise his whip. The girl curled herself up to a ball with fear, Wally saw her, and he wanted to help her, he got up and went to the masked kitten and gave him a punch. Thwack on the wall. The Masked Kitten started to fall apart, and Wally saw metal bits, it was a robot.

"Success!" The girl cried jumping up and down.

"What?" Wally said all puzzled

The girl then looked up the hole and put her hands towards her face.

"It worked guys" the girl called

Wally then looked towards the robot; he could see a green colour inside it. He walked towards it and reached out towards it. He grabbed it; it was a green rainbow monkey. He then turned towards the girl, and looked at her with a frown.

"What is going on?" Wally asked as he showed her the Rainbow Monkey

"We were practising our fighting skills" the girl replied "That robot was on the Hardest Level, my gang said it couldn't be defeated but they were wrong!"

"Practising fighting skills" Wally said "What do you mean?"

"Were practising so we can defeat Father and the, well what do you call his children" the girl replied

"Delightful children from down the lane" Wally said "And how do you know father?

"I know father because people mention him all over the place and they say he's evil, so I'm practising to kick fathers butt" the girl said "Oh sorry we didn't probably introduce ourselves did we, Hi I' m Katherine"

"I' m Wally" Wally said with a smile "glad to meet you, are you in the Kids Next Door?"

"What in the world is that?" Katherine asked

"Oh so you are not part of it then" Wally said sadly

"I' m not but what is it?" Katherine asked again

"It's an organisation where kids fight grown ups" Wally replied "Man you can kick some serous grown up butt, and you can also kick Fathers butt too!"

"Mmm I did here my gang talking about something called the Kids Next Door" Katherine said "Are you one of them?"

"Damn right" Wally cried but then he thought he looked at Katherine "Hey Katherine I was wandering if you could help me with something"

"What's that?" Katherine asked as she couldn't help smiling

"Um I need to find four friends" Wally replied "You see they are part of the Kids Next Door too, and they have all got lost"

"I am sure I might be able to help you" Katherine said "Who are they?"

"Here I have a picture of them" Wally cried as he drew into his pockets and drew out a bit off paper. He gave it to Katherine.

On the picture were all five operatives of the Kids Next Door, Nigel in the middle, Hoagie to his right Abigail next to him, Kuki next to Nigel to the left and Wally next to her. Katherine looked closely at the picture.

"Are these your friends?" Katherine asked

"Yes" Wally replied

Katherine then pointed at Abigail with her index finger.

"I saw her the other day" Katherine said

"Really" Wally cried "Where?"

"I saw her on a pirate ship which said the _Sweet Revenge_ on" Katherine replied "She was with a man with popsicles and sweets on his beard"

"StickyBeard" Wally cried with disgust "Abigail thinks she's a pirate"

"Abigail" Katherine said "Is that her name?"

"Yes" Wally replied "Where was the ship when you saw it?"

"It was at the beach on the sea" Katherine replied "I am not sure if it's there though"

"I need to go there" Wally said "It's our best bet to go there, it might still be there"

"Well o.k. Wally" Katherine replied "I will just tell my gang that I am going to the beach" as she climbed out of the hole. She then reached over and pulled Wally up onto the street.

There were three people standing on the street, one a gingered haired girl with a pretty purple dress on, another with blond haired boy, who was taller than the gingered haired girl and even Katherine, and a blacked haired boy who was the smallest of the lot. Katherine took a step to them and smiled.

"I am going to the beach" Katherine said to them "I am going to help my new little friend Wally" as she pointed to him.

"We will come with you" the blacked haired boy said

"No Simon" Katherine replied sadly "This is something between me and Wally"

"O man" Simon whined

"Oh by the way Wally" Katherine said "The girl is Suzy, the blond haired boy is Reece and short face is Simon"

"Hi" they all greeted Wally

"Hello" Wally replied to all three of Katherine's' friends

"Well come on Wally" Katherine said to Wally

"What?" Wally asked

"We are going to find your friends" Katherine replied

She then started to run down the street, she then got to the corner and turned.

"Come on Wally!" Katherine called "Do you want to find your friends?"

Wally sighed and started to follow Katherine, as she was helping him find his friends. Well he hopes he's going to find them, as this was the beginning of his journey, as they took round the corner heading towards the beach.

End of Chapter Three

Chapter three finished, rubbish I know, but that was the only thing I could think of, CRAZY! I hope I am not insulting, but when I read other fan fictions, people tend to use the word 'Shelia' to describe a person that is pretty or something. I find this word very frightening to use in my stories as this was my grandmother's name! Shudder shudder

Please PLEASE! Keep reviewing I luv your reviews!


	4. I' m Abigail the pirate

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter Four

I' mAbigail the Pirate

Fourth chapter! YAYYY! I had alot of time to write my fanfic. But i bet ya i won't have time next weekbecause of damn homework. GOD BLESS HOMEWORK NOT! Sorry anyway please read :-)

Wally and Katherine got to the beach, they could see people relaxing on the beach and people swimming in the sea. But also they could see a ship which was near the beach, with a red and white sail on. On the side of the ship they could also see the markings "Sweet Revenge" on.

"That's the ship Wally" Katherine cried pointing at the ship

"I know" Wally replied "I came across that ship many times"

"Sounds like you have had many adventures" Katherine cried

"I have" Wally said "being in the KND is a tough job"

"I see" Katherine said smiling at Wally

Wally looked at her and smiled, Katherine blushed madly.

"Well we have to find a way to get inside" Wally said "But how?"

The two of them started to think. Wally and Katherine thought hard, how could they get on the ship?

"Well we could try and invade the ship" Katherine suggested as an idea

"Two of us against about fifty pirates" Wally said "Were no match for it"

"What do you think we should do Wally?" Katherine asked "I've never met StickyBeard before, and pirates frighten me"

"Well we could disguise ourselves as pirates and ask if we can join his crew" Wally suggested "Because then we can rescue Abby"

"Yeah" Katherine agreed "Because she will think we are pirates too"

"Well let's get to a costume shop and buy some pirate costumes" Wally said smiling

So the Wally and Katherine went to the nearest costume shop and bought to pirate costumes. They both put them on and they looked like pirates. They both put on the make up that Katherine uses for her face. Soon they looked just like real pirates.

"We look fantastic!" Katherine exclaimed with excitement

"These are brilliant disguises" Wally agreed very much as he smiled at Katherine "Soon we will be able to rescue Abby"

"Let's go and ask StickyBeard to join his crew" Katherine said with a grin on her face

So the two of them started to head towards the ship, they stopped suddenly.

"I think we should disguise our voices too" Katherine said "we will be totally recognised"

"O.K Katherine" Wally said "You disguise your voice as low as you can, and I will disguise my voice as high as I can"

"O.K Wally" Katherine replied and then she kicked the ship really hard

It grabbed the pirates' attention and they looked over and saw the two disguised pirates. Then StickyBeard looked over.

"Who should I say is calling me Lassies" StickyBeard said in his pirate voice

"We are two pirates who are willing to join the crew" Wally said in his high disguised voice

"Yeah looking for a job" Katherine said in her low disguised voice

"Well I have a perfect job for you me lassies" StickyBeard cried "You can pick out the guts of our fish and the crabs that our new pirate member has caught for us"

"Out of the way Sticky bum" a voice came from the ship

Then a strange girl with an eye patch and a pirate hat on looked over the ship.She wore pirate clothes on and was carrying a candy stick in her hands. Her hair was up in a plait. It was Abigail, she saw the two strangers

"Who are you?" Abigail asked Wally and Katherine

Wally didn't think of any fake names, he needed to think of some names quick. Katherine too was also thinking of some names.

"Well my name is Joey" Wally said quickly in his disguised voice thinking of his baby brother Joey

"And my name is Tikal" Katherine said in her disguised voice

"Well nice to meet you" Abigail said in her pirate voice "I' m Abigail the pirate, climb aboard"

There was a long ropey ladder that dropped from the ship and started swinging slowly. Wally grabbed it and started climbing aboard on the ship; Katherine did the same thing and followed him. They both reached the top and saw the whole crew. Abigail looked at both of them with suspicious eyes. Wally and Katherine started shivering as the chill went through their bodies; the other pirates started staring to.

"Welcome aboard the 'Sweet Revenge'" Abigail cried in her pirate voice holding out her hand in front of Wally and Katherine.

Wally looked at Abigail's hands; he saw a little tiny cut on her hands. Wally shivered and he let out his hand to shake hers. He gripped it, and Abigail gripped his and started shaking it. Abigail let go and turned towards Katherine. Katherine did the same as Wally.

"Aye! Me lads" Abigail cried in her pirate voice "Your not the only one who has recently joined too, Aye only joined a few days ago, and already I have become a fine leader!"

"Look my fairy cake" StickyBeard cried "Just remember who the captain of the ship is ere"

Abigail pointed the candy sword stick at StickyBeard's chest, StickyBeard froze with fear.

"Do not interrupt me while I'm speaking!" Abigail shouted angrily "I am introducing our newest members Joey and Tikal"

"Well...um" Wally began saying in his disguised voice "We are pleased to be in your crew Abby"

"Yes we are very pleased to be in your crew" Katherine said in her disguised voice

"Well I'm glad" Abigail said smiling "Now immediately get to your jobs quick"

"Aye!" Wally cried in his disguised voice

"Aye!" Katherine cried in her disguised voice

Abigail then took hold of their hands and led them down the ship. They came to a door which said_ Pick out Gutters_. Abigail opened the door and led them inside. There inside they saw knives, and chopping boards. Also in the room there was a bag full of caught crabs and fish in which they dead. Abigail led them to all these things and then stopped them.

"Right then you two" Abigail began to say "Have you ever been pirates before?"

"Abigail we need to talk to you for a-" Wally began saying but was interrupted by Abby's whining

"You wait until I give the orders to speak!" Abigail cried loudly "Now as I was saying have you ever been pirates before?"

"Oh yes we have" Katherine said politely and gave a little wink to Wally, indicating she's pretending

Wally smiled at Katherine as a sign that he got the hint.

"Oh yes and our jobs was to pick out the guts of the sea creatures too" Wally replied "Before we moved out of our other crew, The _Black Pearl_"

"Well then you don't need any help do you then" Abigail said smiling "I'll leave you to it" she then approached the door and opened it, but before she could get out, Wally interrupted her.

"Abby wait!" Wally cried

Abigail then turned to Wally and looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it me lads" Abigail cried in her pirate voice

"We need to talk to you for a bit" Wally cried

"I have no time for chit chat Joey" Abigail snapped at Wally "Tell me at dinner, then all us pirates can chat"

"Abby we need to talk to you alone for a bit" Wally persuaded her "It's important!"

"And it's important while we talk while the other pirates are not here" Katherine said to Abigail.

Abigail then was quiet for a moment, she then sighed.

"Tell you what" Abigail said "Talk to me alone after our dinner, meet me in my room after dinner O.K. it's next door from here,we will talk then, deal?"

"O.K. deal" Wally answered

"Right but in the mean time get on with your jobs" Abigail cried

Abigail then left the room leaving Wally and Katherine doing picking the guts out the sea creatures. This isn't a pleasant thing to do, but they had to do it.

"This is disgusting" Katherine said picking a crab and picking the guts out

"Well we have no choice but to talk to Abby after dinner" Wally said sadly "But in the meantime get used to it, we are going to be doing this for a while"

Katherine nodded and continued to pick out the guts out of the crab, as she did this she saw something shiny and purple; she picked it out and looked at it carefully.

"What's this?" Katherine asked holding it in front of Wally

Wally took it and examined it carefully. He then felt its soft shiny surface, he then licked it, and it tasted like blackcurrant.

"Its candy!" Wally exclaimed "They live inside the guts of the sea creatures"

"So that's whypirates pick out the guts" Katherine said "so they can find candy"

"Suppose so" Wally said "Do you think this is what pirates eat?"

"I think so" Katherine replied "This must be what we are eating at the feast"

"Well the sooner we get this done" Wally said "The sooner we can have dinner and try and talk to Abby"

Katherine nodded in agreement and started to pick out the guts of the crabs and fish, Wally did the same. They picked out lots of the candy from the creatures; they ended up with lots of candy. They told Abigail afterwards how much they had done and she was very pleased indeed.

"Well done Joey and Tikal!" Abigail cried in excitement "Now we can have our delicious candy feast, time for the terrible twins to set the table, they're French you know"

The two twinned pirates did so; Wally and Katherine were getting the entire candy ready on the plate. The two of them put it on the table. They set the chairs around the table nicely for the whole pirate crew. After that the pirates then sat down at the table. Wally and Katherine also took their seats too. StickyBeard then stood up to the whole crew.

"Righty then me lads" StickyBeard said "We are having this feast to celebrate our newest members of our crew Joanne and Timmy"

Abigail who was then sitting next to StickyBeard whispered in his ear, she then pulled away and sat there with her arms folded.

"I knew that" StickyBeard said fiercely to Abigail, but he then turned to his crew "I mean Joey and Tikal"

The rest of the pirates cheered on, all expect Wally, Katherine and StickyBeard who was smiling at them.

StickyBeard then rose a glass from the table.

"To a toast to our newest members!" StickyBeard called

The other pirates did the same including Abigail who rose her glass up in the air.

"To our newest members!" they called back

Then they took one mouthful from the glass and slammed it down on the table.

"Now me lassies" StickyBeard announced "Everybody dig in"

All the pirates then dived in for the candy, and they started to eat it like animals. Wally and Katherine looked at all of them with weird faces.

"Since when did they get manners" Katherine whispered to Wally

"They're pirates" Wally answered "They have never been born with manners"

"Certainly looks like it to" Katherine said in disgust "These pirates are making me lose my appetite"

"I'm planning not to eat anything" Wally said "I'm not hungry"

"How in the world are you going to confront Abby she is part of the Kids Next Door?" Katherine asked

"I will figure a way" Wally said "Don't worry"

As soon as all the pirates finished their feast, Wally and Katherine went inside the ship into Abigail's room. It was small, but quite pretty with nice dark blue walls, there was also a chair. Wally and Katherine waited until Abigail came in. Abigail then closed the door and sighed.

"Right what is it that you want to talk about?" Abigail asked

"Abby do you feel like that StickyBeard wants you to join his crew?" Wally asked

"Of course he does" Abigail replied firmly "Why are you talking about that for?"

"Well to me the way he was acting at you" Wally said "He acts kind of nasty"

"Yeah" Abigail cried "Only cause he's jealous that I can led the crew better than he can"

"You don't belong in a pirate crew Abby" Katherine said politely "You don't stand out"

"Right what the crap are you going on about!" Abigail shouted pointing her finger at them

"Do you remember anything before you joined the pirate crew?" Wally asked

"Why do you care what I remember you lousy piece of-" Abigail began shouting when suddenly Katherine interrupted her.

"Abby this is for your own good" Katherine said politely "We are trying to help you, what do you remember"

"O.K. I remember _nothing_ alright!" Abigail shouted at Katherine

"Try harder!" Katherine cried

"If you don't shut up!" Abigail started threatening "I will beat the crap out of you"

"Potty mouth isn't going to get you anywhere" Wally said

"It will get me where I want!" Abigail shouted

"Abby just calm down" Katherine said "We are helping you"

"Do you know what the Kids Next Door is?" Wally asked

Abigail was then silent for a moment and sighed. She then sat down on a chair, which she had. She then looked at Wally and Katherine.

"Yes" Abigail said in a quiet voice "StickyBeard told me all about it"

"What did he say?" Katherine asked

Abigail then sighed and started to tell them.

"StickyBeard told me that the Kids Next Door are our enemies" Abigail said "They said something that I used to be part of it"

"You are still part of the Kids Next Door Abby" Wally cried

"No I'm not!" Abigail cried "If I was part of the Kids Next Door, I would remember it!"

"But that's the thing" Wally said "You don't because you got decommissioned"

"Decommissioned?" Abigail asked

"Memory erasing" Wally replied

"So you're saying I don't belong here because I'm part of the Kids Next Door" Abigail said

"Yes" Wally said "We fight StickyBeard"

"I see your point-Hey wait a minute your voices has changed" Abigail cried pointing at Wally and Katherine

Wally and Katherine looked at each other in shock; they had forgotten to use their disguise voices to fool the stupid pirates. But since Abigail had caught them out, they had no choice but to tell her. Wally sighed.

"I'm not Joey" Wally said sighing "I am Wallabee Beatles"

"I'm not Tikal" Katherine said "I'm Katherine"

Abigail looked at them in shock, as she saw the two of them take of their disguises, they were just standing there plan Wally and Katherine looking at Abigail in the eyes. Abigail started to point at them.

"Your not pirates" Abigail cried "You are kids"

"I in the Kids Next Door" Wally said "That's why I know you are in it"

"So it's true" Abigail cried "I am in the Kids Next Door, even StickyBeard said I was, your right I don't belong here, take me with you please little Kids Next Door boy" as she smiled

"We will" Katherine said

"Haven't I seen you two somewhere before?" Abigail asked

Wally just smiled.

"Maybe" Wally said but there was call at the door.

"Abby fairy cake" StickyBeard said behind the door "Have you seen Joey and Tikal?"

"No" Abigail lied

"Well let me come in they could be hiding in ere" StickyBeard said as he opened the door and looked inside Abigail's room, Abigail froze so did Wally and Katherine.

But has StickyBeard looked inside, he suddenly gasped. He looked at Wally with wide eyes, and then Katherine. He then got a angry face on him.

"It's Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door!" StickyBeard cried then he looked at Katherine "And you are-"

"Katherine!" Katherine said finishing his sentence

"No you are-" StickyBeard began saying until Wally knocked him down.

Wally then grabbed Abigail and Katherine and started to run for it. They went to the top of the ship. All the pirates who were up there saw them and started to go after them. Wally had no where to go, except overboard. It was a dark night. Wally went towards the edge of the ship and saw the sea where the boat was by the beach.

"You two" Wally panted from the running "We are going to jump overboard"

"Sounds risky" Katherine said "But as long as we get away from these pirates"

"Quick jump" Abigail said

And with that the three of them jumped into the sea. They stayed underwater for a bit, and then they rose to the surface. The three of them were all wet. Abigail's plaited hair was all wet, some of Katherine's make up washed of and her pineapple style hair started to weigh her down, and Wally's pirate make up was washed off completely.

"Is everyone alright?" Wally asked

"Yes" Katherine replied

"I'm fine" Abigail replied

The three of them then walked up to the beach, and they all stood on the sand, huffing and puffing away.

"Well that's one out of four Wally" Katherine said smiling

"Yes" Wally replied

"Just another three to go" Katherine said smiling

"Yes" Wally said dreamily "Another three to go"

This reminded Wally about Kuki, she was Numbuh three of the Kids Next Door. She was still remaining to be found, same as Hoagie and Nigel. But he was hoping to find Kuki the most, as he loved her to much, well he hoped he will find her.

"Come on Wally and Abby" Katherine said "I know a place we can stay for the night"

Katherine then ran and Wally and Abigail followed by, now Wally's rescued one another three to go.

End of Chapter Four

WOO HOO! Chapter four finished, it was quite long too. I went to a chinese restaurant on friday night, how lovely, it was delicious._ Yummy yummy yummy i got love in my tummy and i feel like i'm loving you. Love ya such a sweet thing good enough to eat thing and thats what i'm gonna do! _

Please review, i love reviews you put in

* * *


	5. The plan is this

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter Five

The Plan is this

Sorry it has taken so long to update….Homework has got in the way sigh! I had to revise for a science exam and practise my French script! Its been tough, not to mention the other homework crap. Sorry chappie five up!

It was the next morning and Wally awoke from his sleep, he sat up, he saw the oddest looking place. He was in a dirty old room filled with broken windows, and half of the dirty wallpaper ripped off from the walls. As Wally sat up he looked to his right and saw Katherine sleeping next to him, in the dirty bed. And to his left slept Abigail who was snoring away. He looked at the other side of the room and saw another dirty bed, which slept Suzy, Reece and Simon.

Wally got out of the bed leaving Abigail and Katherine to sleep a little more. Wally thought for a bit, he kept thinking of his other friends Nigel, Hoagie and Kuki who were yet still to be found. He thought if they are alright and if they are safe from the enemies in the world. He most of all thought about Kuki if she was safe. He hoped he was at least.

"Morning sleepy head" a voice said which made Wally jump.

He turned and saw it was Katherine waking up from her nights sleep; she stretched herself, got up and went towards Wally. Her hair was rather messy where she had her pineapple style tied up all night. Wally looked at her and smiled.

"Morning Katherine" Wally moaned "You didn't have to scare me like that"

"Sorry Wally" Katherine said smiling and she then looked around the room "Not very nice I know, but this is the only thing we've got"

"I know Katherine" Wally said smiling

Katherine blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Um Wally" Katherine said "I really need to tell you something"

"Yes Katherine?" Wally asked smiling at her "What is it?"

"Well I think that-" Katherine began saying until she was interrupted by Simons whining

"AHH! I had a nightmare! I had a nightmare!" Simon screamed out loud that he made Wally and Katherine jump.

Katherine sighed loudly and turned to Wally

"I'll tell you later" Katherine said to Wally, then she turned to Simon "What do you want you cry baby?"

"I have had a nightmare!" Simon cried

"What nightmare?" Katherine said firmly

"That there were monsters from under the bed" Simon cried "And they put their hands out and grabbed me!"

"And?" Katherine asked "What's the point?"

"The point is it was scary!" Simon whined

Katherine just rolled her eyes, Wally just looked around the room and he saw the others getting up to. Abigail wiped the sleep from her eyes, Suzy stretched her arms and Reece who got up from the bed and yawned. They all must have got woken up by Simons whining.

"Morning everyone" Reece yawned "I hope it's a nice sunny day"

"Well it won't be for me!" Simon whined "There are monsters under the bed!"

"No there's not Simon" Suzy said nicely "It was just a dream"

"I had the weirdest dream too" Abigail yawned "I dreamt about pirates, and there was this nice boy named Wally and a girl named Katherine who came to rescue me"

"Um Abby" Suzy said "That wasn't a dream, it did happen"

"WHAT?" Abigail cried but she then looked around the room "Oh yes I remember now"

"See dreams are real" Simon whined once again "There's prove" as he pointed at Abigail

"Oh knock it off Simon" Katherine cried firmly "Gees don't be such a baby!"

Katherine looked at Wally who was standing there looking at the walls, he had a sad look on his face, and water began to emerge. Katherine felt upset too.

"Wally what's wrong?" Katherine asked "Is it your friends?"

"Yes and no" Wally replied

"I don't understand what you are trying to answer" Katherine said

"Well its just one of my friends that I'm worried about someone named Kuki" Wally said "She's one of my friends I'm looking for"

"Kuki?" Katherine asked "Who's she?"

Wally drew out the small picture from his pocket. It was the same picture Wally showed Katherine this picture when he first met her. Wally pointed at Kuki. Katherine took it and saw a blacked haired girl smiling with her arms waving in the air. Her adult sweater made her look cute. Katherine looked at it very closely.

"She looks awfully familiar to me" Katherine said "It's like I've seen her somewhere before"

"Where did you see her?" Wally cried in happiness "I need to know!"

"Well I don't know exactly" Katherine replied sadly

Wally's hopes of happiness went down

"But if I remember where I have seen her, I will let you know" Katherine said smiling.

Wally smiled at Katherine, Katherine blushed madly

"Why do you want to find this girl Kuki so badly?" Katherine asked

"It's because" Wally began saying "I love her"

Wally smiled, but he then got up and walked away. Katherine just stayed where she was; she looked at Kuki in the picture. She started to get water in her eyes. She looked at Wally then at the picture of Kuki. Katherine's mouth started to hang open, like she was smacked on the face by someone. But she then could feel a chill on her neck. Katherine turned; it was Simon looking at the picture Katherine was holding in her hands. Katherine then jumped.

"Simon!" Katherine shouted as she jumped to her feet "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" The others turned to see what was going on.

"Let me see that picture" Simon said

"No Simon!" Katherine yelled "This is Wally's so you will have to ask him, like he will let you look at it anyway"

"Let me see it!" Simon demanded "There's someone on that picture that I only saw yesterday, I swear of it!"

"You what!" Wally cried with amazement he turned to Katherine "Katherine let him see it"

Katherine with an annoying look on her face gave the picture to Simon, Simon looked at it, and he pointed at the one who was fat looking. He looked up at Wally.

"I saw the boy with the goggles on working at a snack shop called the _Happy Shopper_" Simon cried "Is he one of your friends that you are looking for?"

"Yes!" Wally cried "Well done Simon!"

Abigail turned with shock.

"You mean there are more of us apart from me?" Abigail asked

"Yes" Wally said taking his photo away from Simon and handed it to Abigail

Abigail looked at the picture closely, she then saw all five operatives in the picture, but then she saw herself in the photo, and she gasped.

"That's me!" Abigail cried "I am in the Kids Next Door after all"

"So what are we to do now?" Katherine asked

"We are going to have a meeting" Wally said "All of us"

"Excluding Simon" Katherine said looking at him in a weird way.

"Hey!" Simon whined

"Simon can join" Wally said to Katherine smiling

Katherine grunted, but then she smiled.

"Alright" Katherine said then she turned to Simon "If you whine at all, you are out"

Simon snorted as he turned away from Katherine.

Suzy, Reece, Simon, Abigail and Katherine sat down on the floor. Wally who was standing up like a teacher, started to talk.

"We are going to the _Happy Shopper_" Wally said "We need to get Hoagie"

Simon then started to laugh out loudly.

"Hoagie!" Simon cried out loud "Isn't that a-"

"Shut up Simon!" Katherine shouted interrupted him "Have a bit of consideration!"

Simon then folded his arms and started to sulk.

"As I was saying" Wally said "We are going to need a plan"

"What do you mean a plan?" Reece asked "Can't we just go in and grab Hoagie and run for it"

Simon started to snicker quietly.

"Well if we go in and grab Hoagie" Wally said "The security will catch us, and we will be dead meat that's for certain"

"I think we should all work together!" Abigail suggested "That way we can all help each other if we need to"

"Simon is not helping!" Katherine said "He will mess it up"

"Shut up!" Simon whined

"Please!" Wally cautioned "We need to help my friend"

"So what do we do genius?" Suzy asked

"Well Abigail did say we should work together" Wally said "And I think we should"

"How?" Simon asked

"Well Simon since you saw Hoagie in the _Happy Shopper_" Wally replied "You lead the way"

The others started to get the idea, as their faces lit up.

"Suzy, Reece and Simon can help by being our back up" Wally said "You three wait outside, and if things get rough we'll call you"

"What next?" Katherine asked

"Then me Katherine and Abigail will go inside" Wally said "And try to confront Hoagie he was part of the Kids Next Door"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Katherine asked "You know tell Hoagie he was part of the Kids Next Door"

"We have a lot of evidence" Wally said pointing at Abigail who was holding the photograph.

"Oh" Katherine said "So the plan is this, Simon leads us to the _Happy Shopper_, then Suzy, Reece and Simon will wait outside the _Happy Shopper_ so if we need them we will call them and me, Abby and you will go inside and talk to Hoagie, sounds like a good plan to me"

"Who Agrees?" Wally asked

"We all do!" They cried back

"Right let's get to it then!" Wally cried "Simon you lead the way!"

"On it captain" Simon cried

Wally had his mouth open, as all the others followed Simon out; Wally had a feeling that made him feel good. No one had ever called him _captain_ before. This is his chance to try and lead the others to rescue his friends. He then saw Katherine who stopped by the door and she turned to him.

"Come on Wally" Katherine said as she walked through door

Wally sighed; he could do nothing else but follow and safe Hoagie.

End of Chapter Five

Oh by the way thanks for the reviews, I luv ya lots. Please keep reviewing. Got a judo grading this Saturday, that will be fun


	6. The Hoagies are over there

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter Six

The Hoagies are Over There

Sixth chapter is up! I love you people so much, but thank you for the reviews :-)

Anyway please read chapter six up!

"Good work Simon" Wally cried as the six children were outside the _Happy Shopper_ "You are brilliant!"

"Thanks Wally" Simon said with a smile

Wally then turned to Suzy and Reece, and put his hand on their shoulders.

"Now I want you to stay out here for me" Wally said sighing "I, Katherine and Abby are going in"

"Am I staying out here too?" Simon asked

"DUH!" Katherine spat at Simon "That's what Wally said!"

"Well I didn't say Simons name when I was talking to Reece and Suzy" Wally said to Katherine then he turned to Simon "Yes"

Simon smiled cheekily

Wally, Katherine and Abigail then entered the _Happy Shopper_ and they saw lot of aisles full of different things, for example there was a wine aisle on aisle 7, there was a red meat aisle on aisle 5, there was a foreign food aisle on aisle 3 and so on. There in front of the three kids was a counter with a fat man dressed in some sort of Scottish clothing. His face was very dirty; it looked like pieces of fast food stuck on his face. The three kids looked at him with disgust, and then they slowly approached the man. They looked up at him, looking at his grey eyes. The fat man looked at Wally's green eyes, then at Abigail's brown eyes and then at Katherine's purple eyes.

"What do you want?" The fat man asked in his Scottish accent with not much enthusiasm, he looked rather bored.

"We want to find a Hoagie" Wally replied

"Certainly" the Scottish man said with his eyes closing as he pointed at aisle 4 "The Hoagies are over there"

"No" Katherine said as the Scottish man turned at Katherine "We are looking for Hoagie"

"Hoagie Gilligan" Wally answered with Katherine

The Scottish man then closed his eyes and then he opened them again.

"Hoagies shift is not until ten am" the Scottish man said

Abigail then looked at her watch the big hand was pointing at the fifteen and the little hand at the ten, she then looked up at the Scottish man and frowned.

"Its quarter past ten" Abigail said

"Is it?" the Scottish man asked "Well he's late then isn't he"

"Sorry I'm late Mr Gardener" a voice came from behind.

Wally, Katherine and Abigail looked behind and standing there was Hoagie wearing a blue apron and apart from his goggles he wore sunglasses. He was holding a chilli dog in his hand as he started to eat it. He then looked at Mr Gardener and the three kids.

"Why are you so late?" Mr Gardener asked firmly

"Because there are three kids standing out side the shop and they wouldn't let me in" Hoagie replied "So I told them to buzz off"

Wally, Katherine and Abigail looked at each other for a moment then they looked back at Hoagie.

"I had to spend extra fifteen minutes in here doing your shift!" the Scottish man shouted loud which made the kids jump. "I will expect extra pay from my boss!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Hoagie shouted "It's certainly not my Fault is it?"

"I ain't got time to argue!" Mr Gardener spat "I don't want to see you late again!" and with that he stormed outside.

As he stormed out, Wally, Katherine and Abigail could here him say 'Get out of my way!' which they all thought he was shouting at Suzy, Reece and Simon. Hoagie then went behind the counter and sighed to himself he then sighed. He then looked at Wally, Katherine and Abigail. He pulled a smile.

"Sorry about that" Hoagie said "Me and Mr Gardener never get on very well, what can I do for you?"

"We like to talk to you" Wally replied

"Sorry I'm not really allowed to talk to customers during my job" Hoagie said "Other customers are not going to wait while I have a chat with you"

"Well there isn't any other customers in here" Katherine said "Tell you what, if a customer does come in, we will stop talking and allow you to serve him or her, agreed?"

Hoagie then thought about it for a moment then he sighed.

"Agreed" Hoagie replied then he looked at Katherine eye to eye "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't think so" Katherine replied "You might have seen me walking around"

"O.k." Hoagie said "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to have a look at this picture" Wally replied

Abigail then drew the picture out of her pocket and showed it to Hoagie. As Hoagie looked at the picture carefully of all five operatives. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the picture. Abigail then pointed at the kid with goggles.

"That's you" Abigail said

"That ain't me!" Hoagie cried "I don't remember having that picture taken"

"You remember anything at all before you worked here" Wally asked as he swallowed

"Not really" Hoagie replied "I ain't got time to listen to this crap, you should go off and play"

"Hoagie, please listen" Katherine pleaded "this is important!"

"You're talking a load of old rubbish!" Hoagie said "Your menacing children you know that!"

Abigail then pointed at herself on the picture; Hoagie looked at it very carefully. He gasped.

"Hey that's you!" Hoagie cried "You know me, but how can I know you? I don't know you at all"

"That's the thing" Abigail said "I don't know you, but I must know you, because you and I are on the same picture

Hoagie then looked at the picture very carefully, and then he came across Wally. He looked up at Wally, he gasped once again.

"That's you" Hoagie cried as he pointed at Wally "What the heck is going on? I don't remember it, when did we take this photograph? Who are the other two!

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions" Katherine said "We will answer them in time, you have to come with us, your not a shopkeeper Hoagie, you are in the Kids Next Door"

"Kids Next Door?" Hoagie asked "What the…..My brain is fuzzy…Oh my God…..I don'tknow what to do?"

"You quit your job" Wally replied "You don't belong here!"

"I suppose you are right on ways" Hoagie said sadly "I mean Mr Gardener is a mean old moose and I am only ten years old. I'm too young to work in a shop"

"You should enjoy your child life and what you have" Wally said "Not starting to do adult things"

Hoagie then looked down on the floor and sighed, tears began to emerge from behind his sunglasses. Hoagie then took his sunglasses off and there the tears went through his goggles.

"I am wasting my life away" Hoagie cried "Please can we be friends, what are your names?"

The three kids smiled.

"I'm Wally" Wally replied

"I'm Katherine" Katherine replied also

"I'm Abigail" Abigail replied too

Suddenly there was a bang at the door, it opened suddenly and there was Mr Gardener standing there with an angry face. He then looked at Hoagie, breathing hard as he looked at him.

"HOAGIE!" Mr Gardener yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KEYS!"

"Never touched your keys" Hoagie cried "Go and find them yourself"

"You better help me find them before I get you fired!" Mr Gardener threatened

"I'm not going to be fired" Hoagie said "I QUIT!"

Mr Gardener then had his mouth open like he had just been smacked in the face. He then pulled a frown and looked at Hoagie more angrily in the eyes.

"You can't quit Hoagie p Gilligan junior!" Mr Gardener shouted

"Oh I can't quit can I" Hoagie said in a sarcastic tone "Watch me, come on guys"

The four kids started to walk towards the _Happy Shopper _door entrance, but then a golden gate fell by the door as the four kids walked towards it. Wally ran up to it and started to shake it hard. He then saw Suzy, Reece and Simon by the wall doing what well kids do. Wally banged on the door and it grabbed their attention. Wally mouthed the words 'Try to break down the door'. The three kids got the hint and started to do it. Wally turned to see Mr Gardener but he looks like he is not alone.

There were five security men by Mr Gardener; they looked like ninja men with sticks. Mr Gardener raised his head and looked at the kids.

"You are not going anywhere" Mr Gardener said then he turned to the security men "ATTACK!"

The security men then jumped up in the air and headed toward the four kids. One Landed in front of Wally, another grabbed Abigail, one grabbed Katherine by the legs which made her hang upside down and two grabbed Hoagies arms as he struggled to get away. Mr Gardener then approached Hoagie and touched his face.

"No matter how many times you say quit" Mr Gardener said quietly "You will never be able to-"

But then he was interrupted by a big bang at the door clouds of some appeared. Then Suzy, Reece and Simon ran out of the smoke and started to beat up the security guards. Wally kicked the security guard in front of him, Suzy got the security guard which grabbed Abigail, Reece got the security guards that grabbed Hoagie and Simon got the security guard that grabbed Katherine. As Katherine got free, she didn't notice that Mr Gardener was heading behind her back. Wally suddenly screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" Wally screamed "BEHIND YOU!"

Katherine then turned fiercely, and she side kicked him hard and he hit the wall. Wally had his mouth open.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Wally asked in shock

Katherine then looked at him

"I don't know" Katherine replied "I just did it"

"Well keep that move in mind" Wally said smiling "Lets go back, Hoagie just follow us"

And with that all seven children followed.

End of Chapter Six

Well finished chapter six finished. Yay! But I've still got a long way before this story is actually finished, which is good really. Anyway please review Christmas coming up soon!


	7. Black Haired Girls

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter Seven

Black haired Girls

If i could swear on this story, i would, but since this story is a K, i would be breaking the age law, thats what i call it. But i tried getting on and privacy service blocked me out of it, stupid. Well its only doing its job, so i asked my administrator to sort it out so everythings alright!

Anyway chapter seven up sorry i kept ya waiting.

"SIMO N!" Katherine spat as they back at where they were staying, as they were playing a pack a cards called cheat "YOU CHEATED, YOU SHOULD TAKE THAT PILE OF CARDS, YOU CHEATED!"

"Well I say that that I am telling the truth" Simon smiled cheekily "I laid down three fours"

"Yeah along with an extra card" Katherine said nastily "I saw you lay four cards!"

"Oh knock it off!" Wally shouted as he too was playing cheat "I'm sure we can settle this in a nice way"

"What are the chances of that?" Abigail said sarcastically "A million to one I say"

"Oh I have had enough of this crappy game!" Katherine said as she threw her cards down and got up from the floor.

Wally sat there holding his cards as he looked at Katherine storming off. He then looked at Hoagie who was by an old smashed up television that the seven kids had found. Hoagie had suddenly found out he had a talent of trying to fix and invent things. Hoagie was trying to fix the television in which he is hoping to get it fixed, and soon all the kids can watch cartoons like _Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, _or even films like_ Harry Potter and the philosophers stone._ Hoagie turned to his friends and he smiled.

"It won't be long before the TV is fixed" Hoagie said smiling

Wally smiled back at him; he then turned to Katherine who still got a strop about losing in cheat.

"How's about we play black jack or something" Wally said to Katherine

"No I will lose in that one too!" Katherine spat "I lose in every card game I play!"

"Please don't start Katherine" Wally pleaded "Everyone loses in a card game every now and again "

Katherine sighed then she turned to Wally and smiled.

"I suppose your right Wally" Katherine said as she smiled sweetly

Wally smiled back, Katherine blushed.

"Who have we got left to find now?" Katherine asked

"Um" Wally said thinking "Nigel and Kuki"

"Nigel?" Katherine asked

Wally then asked Abigail for the picture, she gave it to him. He then showed it to Katherine and pointed at the bald headed one. Katherine looked at him closely.

"Did something happen to his hair?" Katherine asked "Not to be rude or anything"

"Yes something did happen" Wally replied sadly "It happened before he joined the Kids Next Door"

"Exactly what happened?" Katherine asked

"The delightful children cut off all his hair, he's very brave Nigel" Wally said

"How did he end up in that disaster" Katherine asked

"I don't know exactly" Wally replied "Abigail knew what happened, but that was before she lost her memory"

Abigail then turned with shock and looked at Wally eye to eye.

"What did I know?" Abigail asked with her mouth open

Wally sighed but then he smiled

"As soon as you get your memories back" Wally said smiling "You will know"

Abigail smiled. Wally looked at Katherine and smiled at her. Katherine blushed madly, but hid her face to make sure Wally couldn't see her blush so madly.

"Katherine" Wally said "You said you wanted to tell me something earlier today"

Katherine swallowed.

"Oh um….Yes" Katherine said uneasily "Well Wally……well I think you are-"

"Yaaayyyyy!" Hoagie cried out loud "I've fixed the TV, come and see!"

Katherine groaned loudly but in other words went to see what Hoagie did on the TV. The others did too, they all looked and indeed the TV was working perfectly, thanks to Hoagies inventing skills.

"Well done Hoagie!" Abigail cried as she put her arms around Hoagie

Hoagie blushed, Abigail broke the hug. Hoagie looked at his blouse and he sawlightly red marks, On his chest. Hoagie looked at Abigail's hands; there he could see cuts, but in other words didn't say anything.

"Hoagie I' m glad you got the TV working" Wally cried "Now we can watch toons!"

Wally was about to change the channel when something came up, he had to stop and listen. There was a woman sitting there with bright red lipstick on. She looked forward as like she was looking at Wally. She then started speaking.

"Good afternoon news reports" The reporter said "Black haired girlshave been recently been missing, assumed kidnapped. The girls that have been kidnapped are Sophie Rose, Louise Jackson, Harriot Spencer and Devon Radcliff, if you have any information about this girls please give us the information on our email that's all"

Wally had his mouth open, he turned to Katherine with water in his eyes.

"Kuki's got black hair" Wally cried out loud "What is she gets kidnapped?"

Katherine sighed

"I don't know Wally" Katherine said "I better watch out too I have black hair"

"What's happening?" Wally asked "Why areBlackhaired girlsgetting kidnapped?"

"I don't know for certain" Katherine replied "But we will find out"

"I' m getting worried" Wally cried "Kuki is going to get kidnapped I know she is"

"We'll keep a look out Wally" Katherine said smiling

Wally smiled in relieve that Katherine was going to help. The others seemed concerned; they all didn't understand why Wally was so upset about Kuki. But other words didn't ask as it might upset him.

"Wally come and have a walk with me" Katherine said "It will make you feel better"

Wally smiled

"O.k." Wally replied

Katherine then held out her hand, and Wally took it, and they both set off for a walk

End of Chapter Seven

Well chappie seven finished finally! Please give your reviews, it would make me very happy :-) I won't be able to upload this story again until after christmas, I'm so busy this week. I'm so sorry for the delay people!


	8. Pair of Green eyes

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

Chapter Eight

A Pair of Green Eyes

Eighth chapter up! I will try to be careful with my grammer, but it won't be exactly perfect though! HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! Right on with the story

Wally and Katherine were walking along the park, Wally was looking down on the floor, still can't get his mind off Kuki. He was worried sick about her, girls with black hairs were getting captured, in which Kuki did have black hair. Why exactly?

Katherine was looking at Wally with her eyes so concerned. She knew that he was thinking about Kuki. She sighed hopelessly.

"Wally I know your upset" Katherine said sadly "But please try to cheer up"

"How can I? If I know Kuki is in danger at this moment!" Wally shouted "You're doing nothing to help you know that!"

"I'm sorry Wally" Katherine cried firmly "I'm only trying to make you happy!"

Wally sighed

"I know you are Katherine" Wally sighed sadly "But I'm just so worried about her, you don't realize how hard it is"

"It must be" Katherine replied "But Kuki isn't captured yet so you don't worry" as she smiled

Wally smiled too, but still he had that nasty feeling inside him, he couldn't get it out until he knew for certain that Kuki is save, but other words didn't say anything.

Wally and Katherine kept walking along the park until they got to a bench; they sat down and looked at the grass. Some of the kids were playing in the park; Wally sat there and watched the kids playing their games, he still looked out just in case if Kuki was playing. Katherine looked at Wally and smiled

"Wally I'm curious" Katherine said "Can you tell me some adventures that you have had, please"

Wally looked at her curiously

"Why, Katherine?" Wally asked

"I'm just interested" Katherine replied

Wally smiled, Katherine smiled too

"Well alright" Wally said "I remember in the time where I kicked Grandma Stuffum butt, man she fed some crap"

"What else, Wally?" Katherine asked

"Well um…" Wally said thinking "I remember the time where I had to get the remote back from under the couch, and I had to beat one of the Dave's in this racing carriage thing to win it"

"Carry on" Katherine said as she smiled

"Well…" Wally said slowly "I had to rescue Kuki from King Sandy and I saved her butt from delightful children when she was doing her play too"

"Would you look out for her?" Katherine asked

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Wally cried "I do always Katherine"

Katherine smiled politely

"Why don't you tell me about you" Wally said "I've said enough about me"

Katherine started thinking, but then she turned to Wally and pulled a funny face of confusion at him.

"To be honest Wally" Katherine said "I can't tell you much, as of course I've kind of had a boring life"

"Well tell me the things you can tell me" Wally replied as he smiled

Katherine smiled too

"Well I hope I won't bore you, but I remember when Simon got lost in the town the other day, and when we found him, he was hanging on a lamp post, and it was on his underwear too!"

Wally laughed out loud, so did Katherine at the idea of Simon being hang by the underwear on the lamppost.

"That must off been funny" Wally chuckled "When did that happen"

"Actually only happened about two hours before I met you" Katherine said smiling

"REALLY!" Wally laughed

"Yeah Simon is stupid!"

"Not exactly"

Katherine smiled sweetly.

"But I remember one time that I saw something unusual"

"Like what Katherine"

"Well maybe I was a baby at the time since it is a bit hazy; I remember seeing a pair of green eyes"

"Green eyes, do you think they are your fathers?"

"No I don't think so"

"Why did you remember a pair of green eyes?"

"Because they were really shiny, emerald shiny if you get what I mean, they were the prettiest eyes I ever saw"

"Do you remember where you saw them?"

"They were by a door or some sort, the eyes were sort of a worried…Scared look, but it appeared to have been looking at me"

Wally pulled a funny face for a moment, something funny came to his head, but couldn't get what it might be,Green eyes, Green eyes, something very funny about them,but he just forgot it

He sat there and thought for a bit, he was thinking about Katherine and the Kids Next Door. He looked at Katherine and smiled

"Katherine would you like to join the Kids Next Door?" Wally asked

Katherine looked at him confused

"What do you mean Wally?" Katherine asked not understanding the question

"I mean do you want to join the Kids Next Door?"

Katherine smiled brightly

"I would love to Wally!"

Wally smiled, Wally looked at his watch and he gasped, he then turned to Katherine.

"It's getting late Katherine" Wally said "We better get back the others might be worried"

Katherine nodded in agreement and they both went back, as they went back, they saw all their friends in shock. Reece was the only one who turned to Wally and Katherine and walked up to them.

"What's wrong Reece?" Wally asked

"Your friend Nigel you told us about" Reece replied "He's gone nuts!"

End of Chapter Eight

O.k. your thinking, what on earth is this chapter about! It has a reason, see if you can guess. Apart from that please review


	9. We are on our way to England

L.O.S.T

Lost

Operative

Searches

Team mates

I haven't updated this in a LONG!!!!! while (About a year and a half i shoud say). Hope you enjoy

Chapter Nine

We are on our way to England

"What!" Wally cried as he and Katherine were looking at Reece "Nigel gone nuts! What do you mean?"

"I mean he has gone nuts!" Reece said repeating what he said along the lines "He wants to take over the world, and he is planning to destroy all kids around the world!"

"You must be joking!" Wally cried out loud, but then Simon turned to Wally too.

"It's true!" Simon said "See for yourself"

Reece and Simon showed Wally and Katherine to where they saw him. They looked at the television and there they could see Nigel who was dressed very smartly. He was wearing a blue blouse with a red tie. He wore blue trousers too. He still had his sunglasses on, Nigel had his arms out sideways holding a staff of some sort, and he started laughing. It looked like he was standing on a spear or something

"Surrender your children people!" Nigel cried with a laugh "If not your country will be eliminated"

"So there you have it!" The news reporter said "A mad mysterious boy is planning to attack our country! Is he an alien? Like in _Doctor Who_, some people say he is"

"Rubbish!" Wally spat at the television "He's my best friend!"

"The news reporter doesn't know that!" Katherine cried

"Oh Crud!" Wally cried "Where is he exactly?"

"To me he looks like he's in London" Suzy replied "I saw a big ferias wheel thing"

"The London Eye?" Katherine asked

"Yeah that thing!" Suzy said

"Well come on then!" Wally said "Lets go to London then!"

"Hang on a minute" Katherine said "We can't get there by walking!"

"Yeah so how exactly are we going to get there?" Simon asked

Wally thought about it for a moment, and then he clicked his fingers!

"There are plenty of flying vehicles at the KND treehouse" Wally replied happily "I used the S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. to try and rescue my friends, but I never got there in time"

Katherine's eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry to here that Wally" Katherine pitted

Wally turned to Katherine and smiled, Katherine blushed and smiled back.

"Well Wally what are you waiting for" Katherine said "Lets get to the treehouse!"

All seven children left the grotty room and headed four blocks to the treehouse. They came to the KND treehouse and the kids went inside, Wally and the others went to the vehicle room.

"Here you are" Wally said "These are some of our planes and vehicles we use in KND mission"

Katherine had her mouth open, Simon looked quite pleased, Reece put his hand to his mouth, Suzy's eyes were wide, Abigail pulled a funny face like she had seen this before and Hoagie, was smiling.

"This is brilliant!" Katherine exclaimed "I've never seen anything like this before"

"Well what are we waiting for come on lets get in…..um" Wally said thinking "S.C.A.M.P.E.R! The S.C.A.M.P.E.R"

"Alright Wally!" Katherine cried as all of them went inside the vehicle

Inside the vehicle was a comfortable chair in the middle, there were several of chairs by computers, there was one chair by the drivers space. All of them looked and they smiled.

"Wow!" Katherine exclaimed "This is brilliant!"

"I wanna drive the thingy!" Simon cried

"You can't drive it Simon!" Katherine said patting his shoulder "You don't know how!"

Simon snorted; Katherine huffed, she didn't even shout at him.

"Well" Wally said turning to Hoagie "You the only one who can drive Hoagie, so you will have to take the driving seat!"

"I can drive this thing?" Hoagie asked shrugging

"Well yeah!" Wally said with his arms folded "You drive this thing when you were in the Kids Next Door, I'm sure you can still drive it now!"

"Oh right!" Hoagie said uneasily "I'm sure I'll work it out!"

Wally smiled which made Hoagie smile

"You'll do fine" Wally cried patting Hoagie on the back

Hoagie then went to the driving seat; he looked at the buttons all confused not knowing what to do, but then suddenly his brain tinkled like it had an amazing idea. He started pressing the buttons in a flash. The vehicle jock a bit making the kids fall, it flew and it was up and out of the treehouse. It started to fly through the skies. Hoagie started cheering with delight.

"YAY fasten your seatbelts guys!" Hoagie cried "We are in our way to England!"

All the children started cheering; Abby ran up to Hoagie and started to hug him tightly.

"You're so amazing Hoagie" Abigail cried

Hoagie had gone bright red, by the fact of Abby hugging him. She let go and walked off and sat by a computer. Hoagie looked at his shirt and again Abby had left red marks of blood. He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"HOAGIE WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING" Wally shouted as he pointed in front of the windscreen

Hoagie then turned where Wally was pointed, in front was a tree which the vehicle was about to hit. Hoagie gasped, grabbed the steering wheel and turned the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so it flew past the tree without a scratch.

"You should be more careful" Wally said angrily to Hoagie "You could've killed us all"

Hoagie looked sorrowful

"Sorry Wally" he said "I will be more careful"

Wally smiled

"I' m sure you will"

Katherine walked up towards Wally and touched his shoulder with her right hand, Wally turned and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Can I talk to you for a bit" Katherine asked in an anxious voice

"Sure whatever" Wally replied smiling

Katherine pulled him to the corner of the ship; she turned to him and looked at him in the eyes with her hands on his shoulders.

"I need to tell you something" Katherine asked "But I am not quite sure how to put this"

Wally thought 'I am not quite sure how to put this' reminded him of what Kuki was going to say about if he would remember her if they were decommissioned. Wally wondered if Kuki still remembers him even now wherever she maybe.

"Well, the words will come to you" Wally replied as he quoted the exact same words he said to Kuki

"Oh…..well……I know I've known you for a couple of days" Katherine said anxiously clinching onto her stomach "But I need to say this…."

"Say what?" Wally asked "Go on and say it"

"Okay" Katherine said gulping "I really…..well……I-"

Suddenly there was a large rumble and all the kids had fallen on the floor excluding Hoagie who was trying hard to steer the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. sweat coming down.

"Hoagie what's happened?!" Wally cried trying to get up onto his feet

"There's a malfunction" Hoagie cried "We are losing altitude!"

"Rats!" Wally cried and he turned to the others "Hang on to something, anything"

Wally grabbed onto a pole that was near him, Katherine grabbed hold of Wally and started to hold onto Wally, Abigail grabbed the computer in front of her, Reece, Suzy and Simon held onto chairs and Hoagie held onto the steering wheel in front of him.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the ship began to rock violently from side to side and the children kept holding on very tightly, until the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came to a complete stop. Wally rose up.

"Is everyone alright?" Wally asked

There was a wave of everyone, all expect Katherine.

"Katherine?" Wally cried as he saw her lying next to her

Katherine moaned a bit and then lifted her head and looked at Wally.

"What is it Wally?" Katherine asked softly

"Phew, I am glad you alright" Wally cried smiling with relief

Katherine smiled and sighed.

"I wonder where we crashed exactly." Wally asked

"Lets look outside" Hoagie suggested

So all the seven children got up and went to the door and opened it. There smoke was fading away from outside. There all the children could see that they stepped into a large city and they saw a big wheel and a giant clock. The children smiled with delight.

"We are in London" Wally cried

End of Chapter Nine

* * *

YAY!!!!!! Please give reviews!!! PRETTY PLEASE!! 


End file.
